Knife and Needle
by druidangel
Summary: A young girl gets accidentally dragged out of the Matrix and into the real world, how will she survive? Warning: focuses on plot line and SI rather than the origonal characters, sorry.on hiatus
1. Default Chapter

KNIFE AND NEEDLE  
  
Hay, I'm Druidangel and this is my second fic ever. I'm sorry for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes I've made, I'm only thirteen. This is like an SI but I've changed my name age and in later chapters my looks, because as a teen it is my duty to hate these things not that I do, it's just for fun really.okay I'm annoying you all now so I'll just get on with the story shall I? Reader: yes, yes oh god stop talking and get on with whatever crap you've written, PLEASE!!! No need to be nasty.here it is.please don't hurt me.  
  
Prologue: A time when my biggest problem was being late for school  
  
She walks down the busy main street, incessant chatting and pattering of feet filled the air around her.or at least this is what she believed.  
  
She was going to be late for class if she didn't hurry. "It's not my fault campus was full." She muttered, her hair still wet from the minute long shower that she had in what little time was left after getting dressed and finally realising it was Monday. Her voice drifted through the thick city air and got lost like so many others in the not-so-real world she thought of as home. Her hair stuck to her back as it got unpleasantly warm in the morning light. She consulted her wristwatch to see if she was actually going to make it. She actually stopped in her tracks as she saw she had less than five minutes to get about a mile, and in the bio-traffic of the big city. Fate just didn't seem to be on her side today.  
  
"Oh shit!" she chocked out in complete terror, her first day at collage, second day in the states and she was gonna be late. She should have taken her brother's advice and gone the week before, which had conveniently been spring brake in the US.  
  
Branwen Right, at nineteen, had just moved to America from Scotland and was going to Harvard. It had been a big deal and she was going to back out, but most of her friend had been really happy for her and she gave in after a long month or so.  
  
She frantically dodged between the nameless people in her path, she collided with a skinny bald man and then a middle aged mother screaming apologies as she continued on her way. After awhile she just had to stop to catch her breath, she sat on a railing and panted as she got strange looks from spectators to the seemingly insane girls antics.  
  
She grinned at the accusing people and they continued on, "I wonder if I should call in sick or something" she muttered, her eyes were drawn to a pay phone on the sidewalk. She sighed, maybe they'd understand she thought bleakly, maybe I should keep running. This thought proved to be more logical and she got up again just for her legs to turn to metaphorical jelly. "This is hopeless," she started. "Completely hopeless!"  
  
At that moment something completely unexpected and unexplainable happened.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Authors notes-  
  
Okay first things first, I didn't quite catch every teeny, weeny detail about how the real world and the Matrix work so it may turn out to be quite an odd story, but I'll keep it as accurate as I can. I promise!! .So who was it? Bad? Good? Should I never try to write again? Or in the off chance that it's possibly did you like it and want me to continue? R&R please. I know not much has happened yet, but I promise it will get better, oh and before I forget: this is my first matrix fic ever, so go easy on me. My body is delicate and flames hurt you know, the human body is not made to withstand fire!!! Luvs and hugs and BIG pink fluffy CaTeRpIlLaRs ~Druidangle 


	2. Freak Out

KNIFE AND NEEDLE  
  
Sorry for the shortie-ness of the last chapter, I wrote it at about 1am on a school night. The idea just popped out at me when watching reloaded: (thinking) "I wonder what it would be like if I were taken out of the matrix, that would be kinda cool.oh, nice ass shot on Neo, these people sure now how to make a movie, yum!" Well er.my thoughts did go a little further on the subject, but it got boring after a while so I switched my brain off. Anywho, on with what I hope will be a success ::crosses fingers and tries to type::  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER TWO: freak out  
  
This is hopeless, completely hopeless.  
  
The city seemed to be getting darker if that was possible at that time of morning, and for a second she didn't know what to think. Am I fainting, I don't feel faint she thought finally, but then again green symbols don't appear in place of your surroundings when you're about to faint. She felt tingly but it soon turned to a numb pain, like being ripped from something, only.deeper. Her mind soon followed her body as it too became numb, she wasn't going to panic, there's no reason to panic; it will only make things worse anyway!  
  
The world submerged into darkness and she felt like she was falling, like a million pieces of glass scattering down, as she felt her self near the floor of.wherever she was in the first place, it was like her body was in water or something.  
  
Then a jolt  
  
She woke up, and everything was so real. Her body was week and limp; she trembled. She could sense everything around her. Everything was so real. Now she would panic. She tried in vain to sit up, her body felt strange and she could only wriggle and turn, when she finally found the edge of the tank she wasted no time and firmly pulled herself out of the pinkish liquid she lay in. she didn't have long to comprehend her surroundings: she was in a gigantic, cold room filled with cells just like the one she was in. each one was occupied by what seemed to be a human, bald and completely naked. She looked down at her own body and blushed. No wonder I feel so cold.  
  
A mechanical humming noise echoed through the seemingly prison like building. To Branwen's shock a robot flew swiftly through the air and stopped, parallel to her cell. She let out a screech as it grabbed her, pulling her from the tank and at the same time ejecting the overlooked cords that were connected to various parts of Branwen's body.  
  
I'm not gonna freak out, I'm not gonna freak out, I'm not gonna freak out. She continued to repeat this thought in her head until...she decided it would be a better idea to freak out. She started screaming 'til she found she was no longer in the grip of the mechanical monster but being flushed down a tube. She fell into the horrible pink liquid at the end of the tunnel; she desperately tried to keep her head above the surface, which seemed almost impossible. Her fingers managed to find a narrow edge to the side of the tank and she once again pulled her self above the substance. Gasping for breath she looked around for anyway out, the first thing she saw that seemed hopeful was a vent near the top of the filled room. She still didn't lose hope when she saw how high it was; she could find away out of there if it was the last the she did! Noticing the chamber was made with plates of metal laid almost like bricks with gapes between them, this will prove to be difficult, she mused.  
  
Branwen had once as a child, gone to a climbing centre only to find that she couldn't climb to save her life, as this proved to be the situation at the given moment she began to worry.  
  
She got into the corner to help her climb and much to her relief the metal didn't slip when wet, that's just strange, useful, but strange! She attempted to climb up the large wall, and as expected it was a lot harder than it looked... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Author's notes- - - - - Okay dokay, kind of a cliffy there, but oh well. I know what you're thinking, another short chapter so I'm sorry okay, and quite frankly I'm not as pleased with this chapter as I was with the last, in my opinion nothing really happened. But don't worry, it will pick up soon enough!  
  
R&R, please, I'll be your best friend! ::Puppy-dog eyes:: 


End file.
